battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kingofall42
User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive1 Blog, character bio Hey man, create a character bio for your favorite faction within Battlefront. Mine is Erius Maldex. And then comment on your own blog to rank up quick. Um, when you do post the categories as: Blog post Non Canon Character Bios. chance.purvis Overlord 22:18, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Uploads Hey man, quick question, could you upload the ship repeating blaster turret, and any other image you have so far, i know im working you hard, but thanks again for all you do for this wiki. Thanks chance.purvis Overlord 23:42, April 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Things From photobucket, i was lucky, so i uploaded them to lower your work load chance.purvis Overlord 14:03, April 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Link I don't have the link at the moment, but i will have it for you tonite at least, and on a diffrent subject are u pumped for the wedding of william and kate chance.purvis Overlord 14:17, April 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wedding Ya i know what you mean, cause i have to worry about my children paying off a 14 trillion national debt, and quick question do you really have to pay for the royals vaction twice a year, cause that is bullshit if you know what I mean.\ chance.purvis Overlord 14:25, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Imperial Navy Commando Hey man, quick question in the Dark Times mod, is there the Imperial Navy Commando, because if there is could you get me a better image than the one I have, thanks again, and also please try to get the Imperial Heavy(with the electro staff), Militia Sabetour, Militia Trooper, and thanks again, man, and your a freaking beast. chance.purvis Overlord 16:22, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks man RE: Logos I am not currently at my computer right now, so i will do it as soon as i get home, thanks for letting me know. Um if it is alright with you i will be putting together an Star Wars: Battlefront Fansite kit together based on the images you have created, with weapon icons and the sort, just want your permission. chance.purvis Overlord 16:52, April 4, 2011 (UTC) PS: about the link i sent you did you go to it? Link: Natives: Photobucket - Natives GCW Heroes: GCWHeros Galactic Civil War Units GCWUnits Clone Wars Heroes CloneWarsHeros Clone Wars Units CloneWarsInfantry chance.purvis Wordmarks: Hey Kingofall42, how do u like what i've done with the wiki. And quick question could you make a blog post, thats how u can get points. So i will write you one as an example ok. chance.purvis Overlord 14:16, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Uploads Hey man do you have the images to upload. chance.purvis Overlord 17:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Guns The first one i did on purpose, because it shows that your a newb, but ill change it if you want me. RE:RE: Ship Guns I was talking about the ship repeating blasters, and any militia images you found, thanks for the images i need. chance.purvis Overlord 17:33, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Good Afternoon For me it would be good morning, but for you it will be good afternoon i presume. So how was your day chance.purvis Overlord 14:26, April 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pics In BFI they held 3 Thermal Detonators, and 2 concussion grenades. And do you like my idea of creating individual pages for the weapons? I thought it would be cool so that people can look at a brief history of each weapon. I won't be able to do as much editing today as I have been because i will be at work. And sorry if i sounded a little pushy for the images, if you ever have this issue again let me know, and you can always email me. Once you do email me save me in contacts, and remove the email address from the talk page. chance.purvis Overlord 14:46, April 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Email you havent emaild me yet Ship Weapons Is it possible that you get images of the ship weapons from every faction, for instance every design for factions. chance.purvis Overlord 20:44, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Profile Like what I did to your profile? . Your Template ya heres the link to your template if you want to change it. Kingofall42 User Template. Um I'll change it but if you want to ever edit it, i gave you the link. . Email You never emailed me, can you send the email for me? thanks man . Your Sig now open up your preferences and go to custom signature and copy paste this into the custom sig you will need to press edit to view source }}}. . Nice Job Hey man, did you ever insert the code for your signature. if so you only us 3 x ~ . RE:Units No worries, um the images you sent in the email, do not like me, ive tried to cut them out, and somehow i didnt save them and i lost all of my work, i even resynthized the feet so that they do have feet on the left and i didn't save it. errk . RE:Units Could you do them for me, cause my computer is slowing down, and it needs to last about 2 weeks before i can get a new one, thanks for all you do! . 20:32, April 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Ship I found it on the internet and its really good editing, it took me about 5 hours of editing. . 13:59, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Theme Hey man i found this image that i loved, and wanted it on the wiki as the background, what do you think of it. If you don't like it I'll revert back to your image just want your thoughts. . 14:44, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey man I never recieved the email, if you can send me the email with the IMP commando, then you can go on your 1 week break for some much needed R&R. . 18:44, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Ur the man Nice, hey how do you like the new mainpage? worked on one of the templates for it. . 20:27, April 13, 2011 (UTC)